


Don't Date the Bitch in Apartment 23

by MTL17



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Fisting, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June should have known that dating Chloe would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. That's what June was told the day she met Chloe and moved into apartment 23. True, the first person who told her that was a little crazy, not Chloe crazy, but still a little quirky, but several other people told her that and continued to do so, although she ignored them. Sure Chloe was a little crazy, or okay maybe a lot crazy, but she had a charm which was hard to describe. June wouldn't trade Chloe for anything, especially not now.

It was kind of funny, she was never told don't date the bitch in apartment 23. Maybe other people thought that went without saying. Of course if they had told her she would have ignored them, because dating Chloe was great. Or at least, it was going to be. Technically they hadn't actually gone on a proper date yet. Hell, the first week they were together Chloe didn't let her leave the apartment, and she was only able to return to work this week by doing unspeakable sexual things. That was also how she got Chloe to have her proper date with and not just ordering take-out and spending almost all night having sex.

"Hurry up June." Chloe called from the hall, "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back and I can fuck your corn-fed ass with my strap-on!"

June blushed, checked herself once more in the mirror and then walked out and nearly bumped into her roommate who had a wicked grin on her face, "Now Chloe, don't give me that look. I know that look, and we don't have time."

"Ah, come on June..." Chloe purred, advancing on her pray.

"We're going to be late for our reservation." June warned.

"Just a quick finger bang." Chloe pushed.

June sighed, and did the only thing she could do in this kind of situation, "Chloe, I love you."

"Urgh, lady boner killer!" Chloe huffed, crossing her arms and standing aside to allow June to head for the door.

"Stop pouting, I told you, we can have sex again when we get back." June said, turning back when she reached the door to see a little smirk on Chloe's face. She thought nothing of it, but she should have known that was a mistake.

*

"Chloe! You shouldn't have!" June exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug her girlfriend.

Chloe shrugged and mumbled something about James, Luther and how it was nothing but June was too busy keeping in her excitement in. She had always dreamt of riding a limousine, and while she had achieved those dreams shortly after moving to New York that first-time had been ruined by Chloe vomiting directly into her bag, and she didn't even think about the other times. More vomiting or something worse wasn't entirely out of the question when Chloe was involved, but June was fairly confident the worst thing she would have to worry about was Chloe trying to finger her before they reach the restaurant.

She was right, the second they were inside the limousine Chloe jumped her an almost literally shoved her tongue down her throat. A few minutes of frantic kissing later one of Chloe's grabby hands moved from June's tits to down between her legs, at first just rubbing her through her dress before sliding her naughty hand up her thighs. It felt really good, and June was briefly tempted to just let Chloe have her way with her, but ultimately she decided she had to put a stop to this. After all, she was always going to be the sensible one in this relationship, and it was about time she did her job.

"Chloe, we're going to be there soon!" June whined when she broke the kiss.

"Not that soon." Chloe growled in her ear, "Sweetie, this is New York. Besides, you're underestimating how quickly I can make you cum."

With that Chloe pressed her lips to June's neck, kissing all over the tender area that she had so thoroughly marked this morning. Not that Chloe was really disappointed it faded, because now she could mark June all over again. Namely by going all vampire and biting June's neck hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Just enough to mark her territory. God, when did she become so territorial over another human being? Oh, right. Falling in love. God, just thinking it made her want to vomit, but June made her embarrassingly happy so Chloe was doing her best to ignore the urge to destroy this adorable blonde.

Right now she was doing a good job of not fucking this up and more importantly giving June pleasure. Something which was wonderfully easy to do. Just a few minutes of kissing and biting June's neck, and a little rubbing the cute blonde through her panties, and June was already a incoherent wreck, constantly letting out the most adorable little whimpers as Chloe concentrated on the task at hand, and not the way things those thing made her feel. Ha, task at hand. Cause June's pussy was her task and she had it in hand, or at least fingertips, the other girl already so wet she was ruining her panties. Wait a second...

"Who gave you permission to wear panties?" Chloe growled with a wicked smile, "I told you, they just get in my way!"

"Chloe!" June exclaimed as in one effortless movement the other girl almost literally tore off her panties with one hand, ultimately leaving what was left of them dangling around her ankles, before beginning to rub her now exposed pussy directly.

"See?" Chloe chuckled evilly, "Isn't that so much better?"

June shut her eyes tight and whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what? Please stop? Or please fuck you?" Chloe teased, increasing the pace of the pussy rubbing ever so slightly, "Come on June, don't leave me hanging."

Again June whimpered and then against her better judgement she just couldn't resist moaning, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck me, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd yesssssssssss! Chloe! Fuck me Chloe! Oh fuck!"

To Chloe's initial discussed June almost never swore, and when she did it was normally PG-13. So Chloe was very proud of the fact that after only two weeks she had innocent little June swearing like a sailor when she was getting fucked. And oh was she getting fucked now, Chloe shoving two fingers all the way to the knuckles inside her and then beginning to thrust in and out of June at a nice quick pace. Not to quick, though. After all, June had loosened up nicely from being with her, but her pussy was still freakishly tight for a woman her age, a clear sign she hadn't been getting fucked enough.

Chloe was only too happy to fix that problem, and the equally big problem of June only dating guys who couldn't stretch her out enough, the latter thing Chloe helping to put right at the moment by adding a third and then eventually a fourth finger into that tight little cunt. Poor June struggle to take them, especially the fourth finger, but with some strategic moves Chloe was able to make the other girl take it. Specifically by beginning to lick and suck June's neck as well as kissing and biting it, and perhaps more importantly by rubbing the other girl's clit with her thumb, especially that last thing making Chloe feel like she was going to cum herself. But no, she was determined to make June cum first.

In the name of that Chloe whispered into June's ear, "You're still too tight June. We need to loosen you up. Start using bigger dildos or something. Oh, I know... I'll fist you. Mmmmmmmm, do you like the sound of that June? Me sticking my whole hand inside your tight little cunt. Huh? I bet it would be like popping your cherry all over again, but you'd probably love it, wouldn't you? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you'd love it, and not because I'm perverting you, but because deep down underneath all those layers of sweet, innocent girl you're just nasty slut like me, aren't you? Huh?"

"Please..." June whimpered.

"Please what?" Chloe pushed, "Please stop? Please fist you? Or please just fuck you?"

"Please just fuck me!" June pleaded, "Fuck me and make me cum!"

Then cum!" Chloe growled, "Cum! Cum for me! Cum for me right here, right now! Do it! Cum for me June!"

Chloe probably said more, she usually did, but June didn't hear any of it. She wasn't aware of anything except the wonderful sensations rocking her body as her pussy clenched around the fingers inside of it and covered them with her. Thankfully Chloe didn't go through with her threat of fisting her. June was pretty sure she'd feel that, both in the moment, and for the rest of her life. Even after all the toys Chloe had made her take June was pretty sure she'd never be able to take something like that.

Luckily almost all of Chloe's threats carried no weight, at least when they were about June, which was a clear sign that this beautiful psycho truly loved her. The only real exceptions were the constant threats to make June cum hard and to fuck her, Chloe definitely following through on now as she effortlessly fingered June through at least three extremely powerful orgasms before skilfully bringing her down from her high. Then, of course, Chloe pulled her fingers out of June's pussy and took advantage of her in her weakened state, namely by removing her panties completely, June completely unable to stop her.

On the bright side fear of losing her underwear gave June the strength to sit up and trying to complain, which meant she got the best view possible of Chloe popping her panties into her mouth and beginning to slowly suck on them. Their eyes locked as the wicked brunette did this, Chloe grinning at her and making June blush bright red, the blonde trying to look away but just unable too. Chloe then repeated the process with her fingers, making sure to moan loudly in pleasure the whole time in that way which made June painfully wet again.

"You're not getting these back by the way." Chloe said, holding up the panties like a trophy before getting out of the limousine and calling back, "Come on June, we're going to be late."

June had been so preoccupied with getting finger fucked by her crazy roommate/girlfriend that she hadn't even noticed the limo had come to a complete stop. For a moment. She wondered how long they had been here, Chloe fucking her outside of a expensive looking restaurant, before wisely concluding she didn't want to know. Besides, knowing Chloe and her amazing skills at making her cum it probably wasn't long. It helped that June was once again blow away by how much Chloe was spending on her. Even if it wasn't her money it still meant something, or more accurately some things, most of which June couldn't express right now in fear of scaring her 'allergic to feelings' girlfriend away.

So June settled for a simple, "Oh Chloe, this is great."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chloe promised with an evil grin.

*

"An orgy? Chloe, you took me to an orgy on our first date!" June exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh June, you delicate little buttercup. This isn't an orgy." Chloe grinned, strolling into the room like it was nothing, "What's going on upstairs, now that's an orgy. This is just a place some beautiful, rich, and mostly famous people get together who enjoy some fun with their food."

For a second Chloe thought this would be the thing that finally broke June, the innocent little snowflake saying she couldn't do this and leaving both the building and Chloe's life forever. A huge part of Chloe wanted that to happen. She couldn't stand how gooey June made her insides feel, or the fact she had nearly gone for a boring old traditional date just to appease this girl. Part of her had even liked the idea of dinner and a movie, partly as an experiment to see how someone like June lived but mostly because she almost had this overwhelming feeling to make the blonde happy, and it was that side of herself which felt relief at the sound of footsteps following closely behind her.

Chloe even smiled as June scurried after her, making sure to wipe it off just before they sat down and Chloe ordered their first bottle of wine for the evening. It wasn't what Chloe's first of the day, but it was by far the best she'd had in days, and only one June had allowed herself to have since they got together. That was partly Chloe's fault as every time June poured herself a glass she became distracted when Chloe accidentally on purpose fucked her and then drank her wine, but mostly Chloe blamed June's lack of initiative. Just like she blamed her for looking so irresistible all the time, but especially. Fuck, Chloe needed a distraction before June made her say something sappy.

Unwittingly June provided that distraction, "So, what's good here?"

"You." Chloe grinned wickedly.

"I mean to eat." June quickly added, blushing as Chloe's grin became wider and even more wicked, "On the menu! I mean what's good to eat on the menu."

"Oh June... you're always on the menu." Chloe smirked as she began slowly sliding herself underneath the table cloth.

"Chloe! Don't-" June protested, knowing it was already too late, "What, what if somebody comes?"

"That's the idea." Chloe grinned as she got into position with practised ease.

"I mean the waiter." June huffed.

"Well sure." Chloe shrugged, "It would be torturous to work here otherwise. Not to mention selfish of us. So sure, the waiter can cum if he once, but he better not get any of his swimmers on you. Or touch you. Or vice versa. Because you're mine."

Before Chloe could embarrass herself any more with lovey-dovey declarations like that she pushed her roommate's legs apart forcefully and tucked into her main course. Adorably June tried to stifle a moan, even though there were couples having sex all around them, Chloe making sure to get James to book them a table in the centre of the room so June could see everything. Which again, was because a big part of her wanted to push June away, although the flip side to that was she was greatly amused every time June shrugged off, or at least powered through, the latest thing Chloe threw at her.

This time was no exception, June's hand quickly grabbing onto the back of Chloe's head and staying there as the innocent blonde clearly debated what to do before tightening her grip and pushing the brunette deeper into her yummy box. Which okay, delighted 100% of Chloe, who to reward the too innocent for her own good blonde went from gently licking June's cunt and occasionally teasing her clit to hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Chloe even wrapped her lips around June's clit and sucked it pretty hard, something she normally saved for later on as it really got her girlfriend off good.

Little did Chloe know she was very close to doing that, or at least that's what it felt like to June, who couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud cry as Chloe's tongue really went to work on her. It was bad enough when Chloe had been avoiding her clit, but now June had to grind her teeth together and dig her fingernails into the table cloth enough to probably dent it to avoid from crying out loudly. Some sounds were inevitable, after all this was Chloe and June had never been good at being particularly quiet even when she wasn't experiencing the best oral of her life. Or more accurately better than with anyone else, as being in public dampened June's enthusiasm for Chloe's talented tongue. And June thought nothing could dampen her enthusiasm for Chloe's talented tongue.

That last thought made June blush, but not quite as much as when Chloe slipped a finger inside of her, forcing the poor blonde to let out a loud squeak of pleasure which to her shock went completely ignored by everybody around her. Although focusing on everyone around her it wasn't that surprising, June blushing again as she realised that even most of the couples she thought weren't doing anything were actually touching each other, or themselves, beneath their tables, while the more adventurous ones were either reappearing from underneath a table after pleasing their lover, about to swap places with them, or about to do it for the first time. One couple was even having sex right there on the table. They were in the corner, still.

This had to be the wildest place Chloe had ever taken her too, and that was really, really saying something. In fact, Chloe had taken her to a lot of wild places over the years, most of which was so bizarre and/or obviously illegal June was surprised they even existed, let alone Chloe knew where to find them. At first June had thought Chloe was trying to impress her, but she quickly learned she had been flattering herself. Chloe hadn't been doing that, or testing her to see if she could be 'cool'. No, Chloe had been trying to push her away, and that was exactly what she was doing now with this sex while you wait restaurant.

June had been warned about this. She had been warned about a lot of things when it came to Chloe, but apparently not a lot of people stuck around long enough to be warned that Chloe liked to push people away. It had melted June's heart when she had got that conversation from James, and her poor heart had almost stopped beating when the former Dawson Leery admitted that he thought June was good for Chloe. That she made her happy. Someone else saw June could make Chloe happy, the fact that person was the only person in the world who's opinion mattered to Chloe, except maybe her own, making June want to scream with joy. In a different way she wanted to scream with joy now.

Leaning back June could just about see the wonderful psycho in between her legs, the blonde smiling down at the crazy, crazy brunette as she continued to eat her out in the middle of this crowded restaurant, while absolutely no one paid attention to them. While she made Chloe happy it was very much vice versa, Chloe making June happier than she had ever imagined. Not that she had ever imagined her relationship with Chloe, as before meeting her she'd always considered herself straight and normal. And now, well, she was here. Doing this. Having sex in public and loving it. Mostly. Okay, it still made her blush a lot, but now June was relaxed it was actually quite thrilling.

Chloe had three fingers inside her now, her mouth ravenously sucking her clit, June closing her eyes as the familiar tingle of an orgasm came hurtling towards her. As that orgasm got closer and closer June promised herself she would never allow Chloe to push her away. That it didn't matter how self-destructive Chloe was, how many crazy things she took her too or illegal activities she was forced to be witness too, June would always be there for Chloe. Would always be hers.

That thought was immediately put to the test as June opened her eyes to find a waiter standing patiently in front of her, and even as she squirmed uncomfortably and pulled a face he asked, "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

June whimpered as the fingers were removed from her pussy, denying her orgasm, and then Chloe lifted the tablecloth up, poked her head out from under the table and huffed, "The usual!"

Looking genuinely surprised the waiter stammered, "Oh, Ms Chloe, I'm sorry."

"Just get it done." Chloe grumbled, flipping the tablecloth back down and quickly getting back into her previous position.

The waiter made more apologies and scrambled away. June couldn't blame him, Chloe was scary when she wanted to be and before they'd gotten together the brunette hadn't slept with that many girls, so it wasn't hard to imagine that she'd only ever bought guys here. Of course June forgot all about the waiter, and everything including her own name, as Chloe attacked her pussy again, this time by shoving her tongue as deep into her as it would go and then naturally beginning to fuck her with it. Tongue fucking her. Her girlfriend was tongue fucking her. June was getting tongue fucked by Chloe. Who was her girlfriend.

After those few rambling sentences echoed through her head June came so hard her mind went blissfully blank, which was a good thing because she completely lost the ability to control herself, the screams of pleasure she had been bottling up echoing throughout the room so badly that even the couple having sex on top of the table stopped what they were doing to look over at where she was writhing in her seat, and obviously cumming all over her lover's face.

Chloe adored making June cum. Partly for lovey-dovey reasons, what with giving her girlfriend pleasure and blah, blah, blah, but more importantly because it was an incredible thrill reducing this goody two shoes to a writhing, screaming mess. Oh yes, June was a screamer, something Chloe had correctly guess before she realised she wanted to be the one making June scream, and now she was Chloe was loving it. Really the only thing that would have made it better was if she could see the looks on people's faces, as her girl was a loud one and was no doubt distracting some people. Oh, what if they got kicked out? That would be even better.

Despite Chloe's best efforts that had never happened to her before, and in the name of making that happen Chloe replaced her mouth with first two and then three fingers wrapping her lips around June's clit and beginning to roughly suck it. Quickly picking up the force of the suction and the finger banging Chloe was easily able to make June cum again, her screams just as loud as before and then possibly louder when she switched back so she could swallow some of the liquid she craved even above alcohol.

Again Chloe scolded herself for being so lovey-dovey, then got excited as she felt June pulling on her hair. Normally she'd just assume that poor little June needed a break, but given just how loudly she screamed she kind of hoped to find their waiter back with a noise complaint, or the manager himself here to kick her and her girlfriend out. Sadly that wasn't the case, but seeing the looks on the other people's faces were almost just as good, as she'd never got everybody's attention before. Well at least not in this place, Chloe grinning proudly the second she poked her head out from under the table.

There was a pause and then some pervert started clapping, and then another, and then another, until Chloe was getting a standing ovation. Chloe grinned widely, bowed and then turned to June who was of course blushing so adorably that she just couldn't resist grabbing her cute little face and almost literally shoving her tongue down her throat. To June's credit she almost immediately started kissing back, the two girls becoming lost in each other as the applause died down and people went back to their own business, although Chloe didn't require an audience to kiss June. They did however both require air, so unfortunately that meant Chloe had to break the kiss. Eventually.

When she did, she slowly dropped back into her seat, grinned and told the other woman, "Don't worry, we can have dinner first, then go somewhere more private so you can return the favour."

There was a long pause, then June smiled, took Chloe's hand, and with as much confidence as she could muster replied, "I can't wait."

The End.


	2. Don't Fuck the Bitch in Apartment 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chloe did her best not to break her little promise and allow June some time to recover, and to eat the meal which eventually came for them after what felt like an eternity, but the other girl didn't make it easy for her. Sitting there, looking so cute and fuck-able. Seriously, Chloe knew she was coming off like super creepy and rapey right now, but to be fair, she was a girl, and June was her girlfriend, so it could be worse, but at this point even she was feeling ashamed at her lack of self control. But she just couldn't help it, and she swore June was doing this on purpose.

"What's wrong?" June frowned.

"Nothing." Chloe grumbled.

"Seriously, what's up." June pushed.

There was a brief pause and then Chloe leaned forward and confessed, "If you don't finish soon I'm going to fuck you on top of the table."

June looked adorably startled, and then squeaked, "Noted."

For a second Chloe thought she had pushed her luck and this was going to be the thing which finally made June run screaming. Which would be weird considering everything else June had let slide, but Chloe wasn't exactly thinking rationally at that point. Then to her delight June started rapidly shoving what was left on her plate into her mouth, barely needing to chew because she had started the meal by chopping up her food into bite size pieces. Chloe, having already finished her meal, just watched with a big dumb smile on her face, hating herself for her blatant show of affection.

Then she got to her feet, Chloe quickly joining her, and then June asked, "So you mentioned something about going somewhere?"

Chloe beamed happily and held out her hand, "Follow me."

Without hesitation June took the offered hand, which made Chloe smile wickedly and take a moment to think how adorably trusting her girlfriend still was, despite everything she knew about her. Then she firmly tugged her through the restaurant and into one of the private rooms which Chloe normally never used as she didn't give a fuck about who saw her bone, but she was secretly glad that June was such a prude because she wanted to be the only one seeing the beautiful blonde naked. Which she very much wanted now, and Chloe knew just how to get it, namely by distracting June. And nothing distracted June more than a nice hard kiss, so as soon as they were alone with the door locked Chloe pushed June up against the nearest wall and pressed her lips to hers.

Unsurprisingly June gasp but then quickly moaned into the kiss, eagerly returning it and allowing Chloe to start stripping her. She even returned the favour, which Chloe was more than happy about. Because most of the time wearing clothes around June just felt like a waste of time. All they did was get in the way and stop Chloe from having 24/7 access to her girlfriend's hot bod. Sometimes it almost felt like June might secretly share this belief, because while she denied it she was always very eager to get out of her clothes when they were alone together. Then again Chloe had always been awesome at sex, so it was yet another thing that wasn't surprising.

June loved kissing Chloe more than anything, which was really saying something as her girlfriend had taught her things about her own body she hadn't known, introduced her to pleasures she had never imagined and made her cum harder and more frequently than she would have thought humanly possible. But sex had never been important to Chloe, something the wacky girl had made very clear since the moment they met, and while Chloe swore it was different with June it was still things like holding hands, cuddling and just loving looks which really made June swoon. And kissing her was like the perfect combination of an affectionate touch and something sexually satisfying, at least mentally. Especially as it almost always led to more direct satisfaction.

As a result whenever Chloe kissed her like this it was inevitable that June would become lightheaded and consumed by it, her whole world fading away until nothing else existed except Chloe's mouth and tongue, and her own. Which gave Chloe the perfect opportunity to do whatever devious thing she wanted, normally involving stripping June naked so she could ravage her, and now they were in a moderately non-public setting June didn't mind that so much. What she did mind was the idea of Chloe making her cum again without returning the favour. Which was why when the kiss was finally broken it was June who broke it as she turned around and pressed Chloe firmly up against the wall.

Chloe obviously wasn't expecting this, and yet it was clear she approved from the wide grin on her face as June leaned in to kiss her neck. Also from the way she moaned, "Oh June, I love it when you think you can top me. It's adorable."

Trying not to blush June pressed a few more kisses to that soft flesh and then murmured into it, in a much more whiny voice than she intended, "I could top you if I wanted too."

"Oh God June, you're so funny." Chloe giggled, "I've always thought that, even if I wouldn't admit it."

"I could." June grumbled.

"Stop it, you're killing me," Chloe chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I know how to make you stop laughing." June smiled, leaning up to whisper in Chloe's ear, "I wanna go down on you."

There was a brief pause as Chloe's laughter died away, then she practically growled, "Say it again."

"I want to go down on you." June repeated, more firmly than before, "I want to top you while on my knees."

There was another pause, and then Chloe roughly pulled June back by her hair so she could look in her eyes as she ordered, "Say it like a big girl."

Yet another pause, and then June smirked wickedly, "I want to eat your pussy."

"My cunt." Chloe corrected, "You want to eat my cunt."

"I do." June admitted, smiling sweetly at her glaring girlfriend before adding, "I want to eat your cunt."

At this point Chloe's eyes had gone full on crazy, which June was very used too. The good news was it was crazed lust, as was proven by the way Chloe shoved June to her knees and then pushed her face into her cunt while ordering, "Then eat it!"

"What's the magic word?" June singsonged.

"NOW!" Chloe growled loudly.

If this was just about anyone else June would have rolled her eyes and demanded that Chloe say the proper word. The thing is, she didn't mind becoming something of a socialite, and more importantly Chloe's little lesbian bitch, if at least outside the bedroom Chloe was at least a little respectful and polite. After all, in a relationship people were supposed to compromise with each other, and even change each other. But June also really loved it when Chloe took charge, even when June was so close to grabbing it for herself. Or at least it felt like it. Besides, June didn't think she could ever turn down the chance to eat Chloe's yummy little cunt.

Normally June hated that word, but it seemed so appropriate for Chloe, and she could practically feel her girlfriend force her to use that word in her head, making what happened next all the more delightful. Which of course was namely June smiling wickedly up at Chloe, then the blonde gave the brunette's cunt a little kiss, and then pulled back slightly so she could slowly slide her tongue over the other girl's pussy lips. This of course caused Chloe to let out a loud cry of pleasure, which made June's heart flutter with delight, and her whole body tingled with joy. And that continued to be the case, even as Chloe forced her sounds of pleasure to be smaller in scale, as June became lost in licking pussy.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, eat that fucking pussy!" Chloe moaned shamelessly, "Oh fuck, munch my carpet! Yeeeesssssss, munch it carpet muncher! Oooooooh yessssssss June, your becoming quite the little carpet muncher, and I love it. Fuck, that's it, that's fucking it, right there, ohhhhhhh fuck June, you're one amazing muff diver."

Chloe really struggled keeping her mouth shut during sex with June. With other people it was just a little fun, something she often used to liven up often mediocre sex, but June was different. Her emotions were heightened to a ridiculous level, and she was often in danger of saying something really sappy, like telling June just how much she adored her. Or worse, that she loved her. She was also in danger of being too abusive and possessive too quickly, so Chloe had to concentrate on what she said at a time like this very carefully to make sure she didn't go too far. At least at first. Later when June was distracted she did pretty much say what she wanted, but for now there was at least something of a limit.

Things were also different when Chloe was distracted by something, like June's beautiful face when she fingered her, or her yummy little pussy every time Chloe was the one to go downtown. She'd even get distracted by penetrating one of June's sexy little fuck holes or those big doe eyes staring up at her. Hell, sometimes even the sight of that pretty little blonde head between her legs was enough to shut Chloe up for a while. Thankfully this was one of those times, at least until she started really working over her clit, which was normally a sign that June was ready to make her cum. Or at least so lost in eating pussy enough that she wouldn't mind what Chloe said.

Either way Chloe just couldn't resist letting the floodgates open and letting pure filth fall out of her mouth, "Yesssssss, that's it June, tongue my clit! Tongue it you fucking dyke! Tongue it with the dyke tongue I own! Ohhhhhhhh fuck, you're mine June! All mine! Your cunt is mine, your ass is mine, your mouth is mine, and you better believe your fucking tongue is mine! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhhhh, you were born to be my pussy pleasing little lesbo June, mmmmmmm, now prove you've accepted your purpose in life by making me cum in your hot little dyke mouth and all over your beautiful little lesbian face! Yessssssss, lick my clit harder! Harder, harder, harder, yessssssssss, faster, ooooooooh, now fuck me! Tongue fuck me like the dyke whore you were always meant to be! Oh yeahhhhhhh June, you know deep down you always wanted a piece of this. That you were never meant for boys. Or girls. You were just meant for me. Fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, you were designed to be my personal pussy pleaser, mmmmmmm, so please me. Make me feel good. Fuck my cunt hard and deep with your little dyke tongue so you can eat my fucking girl cum you filthy little queer! Oh fuck yeah, you're so gay June, soooooooo gay for my cunt, oooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum you dyke aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeee Juneeeeeeeee!"

She might have said things after that, Chloe honestly wasn't sure. And it certainly didn't matter to her. She was 100% sure that after what felt like hours of teasing June was finally and truly lost in the act she was born to do, eat Chloe's pussy. But more than that, she was fucking it. Like literally. As in June had finally just pushed her tongue into Chloe's cunt and began thrusting it in and out, the evil blonde driving the brunette crazy with her wicked ways. And really, under those conditions what could Chloe possibly do other than squirt her girl cum directly down June's hungry throat and all over that pretty little face of hers while screaming hysterically?

For anyone else Chloe would be way too far gone to feel even the slightest bit of guilt. Of course no one else had ever made her cum this hard. So it was kind of ironic that she would have moments of clarity in it. But she did. Like the realisation that somewhere along the way she officially started fucking that pretty face she so adored. She even felt guilty about it. And maybe even a little worried, despite the fact that she really did this every time June went down on her, and that despite the fact that she was more brutal than with any other of her whiny lovers June seemed to love it, which just made Chloe love her even more as it proved they were perfect for each other.

June did love this. She loved this more than anything else in the world. Because it was pleasing Chloe, and she would do anything to please Chloe. June felt she had proven that repeatedly ever since they gotten together, but even though this could be painful it was definitely an extreme she enjoyed. Yeah, June enjoyed a lot of the extremes that Chloe talked her into, which embarrassed her, but on the upside it did mean they were perfect for each other, the thought making the blonde smile happily against the brunette's pussy as she made her cum over and over again using what Chloe had told her. And yes, maybe a little natural talent, has Chloe liked to say, which both made June blush and feel more proud of herself.

Of course June's main focus wasn't thinking how much she loved getting face fucked, or eating pussy, or even making Chloe cum. It wasn't thinking at all. No, June was very much focused on doing. She wasn't thinking about making Chloe cum, she was making Chloe cum. And almost just as importantly swallowing that cum. It was hard for not to get distracted by the taste of that yummy liquid, or the fact that Chloe brutalising her face made it difficult to swallow any of her girlfriend's cum, let alone the majority of it. But having Chloe cum in her face, and later to have that cum covering her face, was a reminder that she was Chloe's, which was enough of a consolation prize for June to be able to concentrate on what really mattered.

Unfortunately when Chloe really got going at the grinding on her face June was unable to keep up the tongue fucking. At least not for very long. So she had to be more creative. Like licking Chloe's clit whenever she got the chance. Or better yet sucking on it. And not in the gentle, teasing way she had been doing before, but really applying all the pressure she could to make sure that Chloe came nice and hard. She also pushed and rubbed her own face as much as she could into Chloe's cunt, which wasn't much but still had a good effect. Finally she moved her hands to Chloe's ass, just rubbing the cheeks at first, and then collecting some escaped pussy juice onto her finger and then pushing it into Chloe's ass hole.

That last thing in particular always made Chloe cum extra hard, but weirdly Chloe had forbidden June from doing it. Apparently in Chloe's crazy mind taking it up the butt was a bottom's job, and as she repeatedly told June there was only one bottom in their relationship, and her name was June Colburn. So ironically June knew she would be punished for this, but that was okay, because she was in the mood for Chloe's kind of punishment. But first, she tried to make it worth it by ramming her finger to the knuckle in Chloe's butt hole and then slamming it in and out, at the same time sucking her clit roughly, making Chloe squeal and cum extra hard.

At least until Chloe pulled her upwards and growled into her face, "You know I have to punish you now, right?"

"I know." June grinned, "I can't wait."

"God, you're the perfect woman!" Chloe chuckled evilly before shoving her tongue down her girlfriend's throat.

Chloe then pushed her hand underneath June's skirt and smirked wickedly at the wetness she found there. Of course it wasn't surprising, but it was a reaction that Chloe could never get tired of receiving from the sweet and now formally innocent June Colburn. Especially when discovering the reaction made June moan and whimper with embarrassment or pleasure, or more than often than not both. This time there was definitely just pleasure, but that was because Chloe was busy rubbing that little pussy of hers, first through the thin fabric of her ruined panties, then touching the bare skin when she pushed them aside.

Sometimes June scolded her for going right for the prize, even if Chloe knew for a fact she was warmed up and ready for her because of something Chloe had already done, or in wonderful cases like this because of something June had just done. This was her favourite kind of pre-empted strike against that, and it always worked like a charm, June too busy kissing her back to complain that Chloe didn't spend enough time groping her first. To be fair Chloe had a free hand, and she was putting it to good use, firstly sliding it all over June's body, then concentrating on her boobs and butt, and then finally just her awesome boobs. And Chloe hadn't really even got started yet.

"I was going to be so nice to you..." Chloe whispered in June's ear when she eventually broke the kiss, "I was going to bring you back here and fuck your corn-fed ass hard and deep, just the way you like it, with no one watching. Now maybe I'll take you back to our table and bend you over in front of everyone. Or better yet, butt fuck you out on the street. Would you like that, huh? Being truly publicly ass fucked? Huh? Mmmmm, then you'd probably get arrested for being publicly sodomised by your girlfriend. Won't that be fun? You'll finally get to be a sex offender, like me, and have to tell any future employer, and your current one, that you were naughty and got publicly fucked in the ass by your girlfriend. You want that, huh?"

"No, please Chloe. Anything but that." June whimpered, pulling back so she could look into Chloe's eyes so she would know she was serious, "Wait until we get home, then you can do anything you want to me. I promise. Or maybe right here. Please?"

Chloe cursed those Bambi eyes which forced her to do whatever June wanted, but she decided to at least keep up the illusion for a little bit longer, "Well..."

"Surely you could think of some other way to punish me." June said hopefully, her Bambi eyes now twinkling with wicked glee.

Which just made Chloe fall harder for her, "Oh, I'm sure I could think of something."

After that exchange Chloe pushed two fingers roughly into June's cunt, causing her girlfriend to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Well, it was mostly pleasure as June was wet and ready for something like this, but Chloe was normally nice and started off with just one. She also didn't normally go past three fingers, but she was soon inserting a third and then a fourth into June's tight little pussy, making the other girl squirm up against the wall Chloe now had her pressed against. Then with a wicked smile crossing her face Chloe tucked her thumb in there too, which was easy enough, at least compared to what she did next, which was push the rest of her hand into June's poor little pussy.

Honestly Chloe was expecting June to cry out in protest and offer her anything else in exchange for not doing this, but the formally innocent girl made her so proud, and fall for her even more, as again although her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open June never truly protested having her cunt stretched wider than ever before. Not even when her pussy stretched wide enough to allow those knuckles to slide through, the rest of the fist quickly following and all of a sudden Chloe had her whole hand inside her girlfriend's pussy. She had her whole hand inside sweet little June Colburn's tight little cunt, which felt wonderful, even though she was worried that June was going to stop her at any moment given the look on her face.

Taking evasive manoeuvres Chloe softly whispered before beginning to kiss June's neck, "You're doing so well baby. I'm so proud of you."

June knew what Chloe was trying to do. She mostly only said those words to make June's heart flutter, and just so she could get away with something. And it almost always worked. Why should this be any different? Sure, it was another thing June never thought she'd do, but ever since they met Chloe had been pushing her into trying new things, and for the most part June had enjoyed them, especially the sexual things, and it was really hard for her to resist Chloe, especially over sexual things. Besides, June had been hoping to be punished, and while it wasn't what she had in mind the hard part was over so she may as well give this a shot.

So against her better judgement June concentrated on relaxing, which was made easier by the gentle kisses to her neck and the soft encouraging words from her girlfriend. It even felt kind of good, although it felt a lot better when Chloe pushed her dress down, followed by her bra, so she could wrap her lips around one of June's nipples. Chloe had made it very clear she had a thing for June's boobs, which turned out to be a very good thing, as normally it meant that June got at least some form of foreplay, and the sex between them was often enhanced by Chloe going for her tits at a time like this, like all those other times Chloe going back and forth between her boobs as a sort of distraction for what else she was doing.

In this case Chloe was nice enough to concentrate on June's boobs for several long minutes while leaving her hand completely still inside her pussy, and when she did finally begin moving it was slow and gentle, giving June time to get used to the sensation. Surprisingly it felt really good. Really weird, but good, June moaning loudly in pure pleasure as she began to get fisted for the first time. Which of course pushed Chloe to fist fuck June a little harder while grinning around her nipples, and then she eventually lifted her head to give her that wicked grin of hers. Then finally Chloe gave her the kind of verbal encouragement June had got so used to receiving from her twisted girlfriend.

"That's it June, moan for me! Mmmmm, moan while you're taking my fist in your pretty little dyke cunt!" Chloe moaned with wicked glee as she gradually increase the pace of the fisting, "Ohhhhhh yeah, moan for me baby! Moan while you're getting fucked like a proper little lesbian bottom. Ooooooh June, you're such a hot little bottom. Mmmmm fuck, I love having you as my hot little dyke bottom! Take my fist! Take it! Take it in your hot little queer cunt like a proper little lez! Ohhhhhh June, we really are proper lezzie girlfriends now. Me fisting you to orgasm while a bunch of rich white men wine and dine their women, mmmmm, then failed to get them off half as good as I'm about to get you off. Ohhhhhhh, it's the perfect lesbian experience. Ooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, you're taking my whole hand inside you like the perfect little lesbo bottom you are! Fuck, you're taking my hand so well. I'm so proud of you baby. Yes, that's it! That's soooooo hot! Oh fuck yes, moan for me! Mmmmm, moan while I fist fuck your little dyke pussy!"

After Chloe went on for what felt like forever June finally whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what baby? Please make you cum?" Chloe pushed, "Tell me baby. Tell me what you want."

"Please, please make me cum." June whimpered, forcing herself to be somewhat coherent as she continued, "Mmmmm, oooooooh Chloe please, please make me cum! Fist me baby! Fist my pussy! Oh God, it feel so good, ohhhhhhhhh, I love having you inside me! I love having your whole hand inside me! Oh God, I can't believe your whole hand is inside me! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me Chloe! Fuck my pussy with your fist! Fist me, oooooooh yessssss, fist me. Fist fuck me! Mmmmmm, fist fuck me like a proper little lesbian bottom! Oooooooh yessssssss, I'm a bottom! I'm a bottom, I'm a bottom, yeeeeeesssssss, I'm a bottom, mmmmmm, and you're my top. I'm your bottom and you're my top Chloe, oooooooh Goooooooddddddd, prove it by fist fucking me and making me cum! Yessssss, make me cum for you Chloe! Please? Please make me cum like a good little dyke bottom as you fist fuck my lezzie cunt! Please just AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

As always forcing those extra nasty words out of June's mouth was enough for Chloe to give June what she wanted, in this case fisting her hard enough to make her cum. It didn't take much, as Chloe had effortlessly bought her to the edge which suggested this wasn't her first time fisting another girl. Not that June really cared at the moment. Not when she had a powerful climax racing through her. A powerful climax which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as always Chloe bringing her to the edge of unconsciousness, before slowly bringing her down from her high. She then carefully moved her hand from June's pussy and then bought it up to the blonde's lips, June wordlessly opening her mouth and beginning to clean it, much to the brunette's delight.

"Have I mentioned you're the perfect woman?" Chloe grinned wickedly.

"I love you too." June responded without missing a beat.

Chloe frowned, "Now you're really going to get it."

"I can't wait." June murmured happily before she went back to cleaning Chloe's hand.


	3. Who's the Bitch in Apartment 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The second that Chloe and June got through the door of Apartment 23 they were all over each other, as was the new norm between them. But it seemed especially true tonight, which wasn't all that surprising. Not because it was their first official date in Chloe was feeling romantic. June could have laughed at the thought. No, she had deliberately upset her girlfriend, and now she was going to get punished for it. Which shouldn't have been appealing, and June had certainly never deliberately upset a lover before, and she had certainly never imagined doing it as a way to push her lover to be rough with her. But then again, everything was different with Chloe.

"Are you ready to get punished?" Chloe growled into June's ear the second she broke the kiss, before biting down on that ear.

Which of course made June cry out, then grin as Chloe quickly switch to licking and sucking her ear, and then her neck, meaning that when June finally replied it came out as a moan, "Yes."

"Convince me." Chloe pushed.

"I am, ohhhhhh, I'm ready to be punished." June groaned, her voice way sexier than it ever had been before.

"Are you sorry?" Chloe almost whispered in her ear.

"No." June grinned wickedly.

Quickly pulling back so they were face to face Chloe just stared at June for a few seconds, clearly trying to look angry when in fact she looked proud, especially as she promised, "You will be."

Chloe's hands had been sliding all over June's body since they got out of the cab, so June thought nothing of it when those hands moved upwards. That turned out to be a mistake as suddenly there was a ripping sound, followed by a lot more as Chloe's hands went haywire. Honestly June was so shocked it took her a few long minutes to even register what was happening, and then realisation hit her like a freight train. Chloe ripping her dress off. Literally. The beautiful expensive dress that Chloe had bought for her was initially been torn apart. If anyone else had done that it would be horrifying, but because it was Chloe doing it June felt like she was in one of those cheesy romance novels that she loved, which made her swooned. Besides, that dress had been super uncomfortable and she had only worn it for Chloe. Who would probably buy her another one.

Once the dress was in tatters Chloe forced June to turn around, kneel down behind her, grabbed her butt and growled, "I love this ass!"

"Yeah, I noticed." June blushed a little, but mostly grinned.

Ignoring her girlfriend Chloe got down to some serious butt groping, squeezing and pinching June's ass like a butcher with a piece of meat, then Chloe eventually growled like June hadn't said anything, "But now I'm going to fuck it up! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I'm going to fuck it up real bad. Then I'm just going to fuck it."

As Chloe laughed and smacked her ass roughly just after saying that June let out a little whimper of apprehension, and then asked, "Should, should we maybe talk about safe words?"

"Safe words are for pussies." Chloe growled.

With those worrying words Chloe jumped to her feet, grabbed June by the hair and dragged her into their bedroom. June actually considered struggling out of Chloe's grip, and insisting they agree upon a safe word if they were going to do something more BDSM than the gentle spankings that Chloe had been giving her before. But it was this inpatient, dangerous part of Chloe she was so attracted too. Ha, after all these years June finally was dating a bad boy. Only it was a bad girl, and she was badder than any of the bad boys. Or at least more crazy. So for better or worse June allowed herself to be manhandled into the bedroom she shared with Chloe and then was forced over her girlfriend's knee.

There was a pause for a long few moments, then Chloe gently rested a hand down against June's ass cheeks. She left it there for quite a while, then Chloe began to grope June's butt again, clearly drawing this out. Which was just fine with June. She wasn't in a hurry to get spanked. At least not when Chloe was in this mood. Then again, the anticipation it turned out to be almost as worse as the spanking. Or at least June assumed it would be. She was so wound up to the point of jumping when Chloe suddenly grabbed hold of her underwear, and began slowly pulling it down to reveal her vulnerable little butt, then pushing them off the rest of the way while expertly removing her bra with the other hand, leaving June completely naked and exposed.

Chloe was stretching this out because she knew the anticipation of something was far more torturous than any other punishment in this world. She knew particularly from pining over June for months, which was unlike her. Chloe didn't pine, she took. She took the things she wanted, and damn the consequences, because life was too short. But things were just different with June. With June she had been scared. Scared of just how hard and quickly she fell for her, and just how bad she wanted her. Which was crazy, because she had seen hotter women, but something about June just drove her nuts. And here was her chance to punish June for it.

"Remember, you asked for this." Chloe said softly and unconvincingly before finally beginning the spanking.

To start Chloe lifted her hand high in the air and then brought it down as hard as she could, getting the most adorable little squeak out of June. She then repeated this process, a few times consistently, but sometimes she would keep her hand in the air for quite a while before finally bringing it down on the soft flesh beneath her. Then after a few strikes she went back to groping, and spanking, then groping, and spanking, then groping and so on. Partly because she wanted to warm June up before letting her have everything she was capable of. But mostly because it was fun, which was Chloe's main reason for doing just about anything.

Of course inevitably she would increase the force of the blows, at first just a few random smacks to let June know that it was coming, then she started minimising the amount of time between spanks. Sadly that meant decreasing the amount of time she was groping June's ass, but Chloe promised herself she would make up for that later. Besides, she was still having her way with that ass, just in a very different way. A way which made June let out the most adorable little cries over and over again as Chloe showed her who's boss, especially when there was finally no pause whatsoever in between each blow, announcing that the rough butt beating had begun.

While those cries were adorable they were also a little heartbreaking. It was almost enough to make Chloe feel guilty. Or at least it would have if June's butt cheeks hadn't been jiggling so invitingly. And turning a gorgeous shade of red now that the real ass pounding was underway. At least as far as the outside of June's ass was concerned. The inside of it would be pounded soon enough, something they were both very much looking forward too, but for now June was receiving this punishment she so richly deserved, and being reminded that in their relationship Chloe was in charge at all times, and June was her bitch.

June didn't need reminding of that fact, but despite her squeals of pain she did enjoy it. Sure, it wasn't her favourite way that Chloe regularly reminded her of their roles, but there was just something so wonderfully naughty about being spanked like a disobedient child. Especially when she was bending over Chloe's knee like this. Which thankfully her own parents had never done. Because they hadn't ever needed too June enjoyed this feeling of naughtiness to its entirety, and of course the feeling pleasing Chloe, which June craved more than she'd ever craved anything before in her life. Honestly she prefered the gentle spanking in the beginning, because it was her best chance to savour those feelings.

She clung to them as things became increasingly unpleasant, or just really painful and embarrassing. Both of which was part of the charm, but they became especially noticeable when Chloe started using force, mostly for the obvious reason, but also because being roughly spanked over her girlfriend's knee made June's pussy wet. Which of course made her cheeks flushed bright red, especially when Chloe obviously became aware of the wetnesses against her thigh, cackled with wicked delight, and then started to somehow increase the force of the spanking even more. Which just restarted the cycle all over again.

Luckily just as it was becoming too much Chloe abruptly stopped and began softly cooing and gently groping June's butt again, caressing at least some of the pain away. Then without any warning, other than the fact that she'd done this before, Chloe turned her around so that June was sitting on her lap and kissed her. Of course being forced to put any weight on her now very sore butt cause June to cry out, which naturally Chloe took full advantage of as she shoved her tongue into her girlfriend's open mouth. Not that June really minded Chloe using her sneaky ways to get the upper hand like this, which she showed by kissing her back just as roughly once she had recovered from her initial shock.

After a minute or two of that rough kissing Chloe pulled back slightly and against June's lips, "Bend over! I wanna get me a piece of that corn-fed ass."

"Where?" June asked with a grin, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Sure enough she was right, Chloe glaring slightly as she clarified, "On the bed. I want you on your hands and knees so I can take you like the bitch you are."

"Really? I thought you were the bitch in apartment 23." June cheeked, not for the first time.

"Oh we both know who the real bitch is around here." Chloe pointed out with a wicked smirk, "But as always, I'm more than happy to remind you."

"Mmmmm, please do." June grinned, finally doing as she was told.

As soon as June had got off of her Chloe immediately retrieved one of her strap-on dildos from her toy collection, this one perhaps even bigger than the ones she had been using lately, which was really saying something. Thankfully she also retrieved a bottle of lubricant, as usual Chloe making a big show of strapping on the cock and then coating it with the lube while June grinned with glee. She did this directly in front of her, before moving around the bed so she could get in position behind June, at which point Chloe paused for a second to admire her handiwork, which made June blush a little, but it also led to her wiggling her butt at Chloe as a way to encourage her to abuse her ass some more. As if she needed it.

Chloe thought the same thing when it happened. That she was minding her own business, just trying to enjoy how beautifully red June's butt looked after it spanking, especially compared to the creamy flawlessness which was the rest of her skin, and then June just started teasing her with that ass. What could she possibly do but retaliate? Retaliate in this case being burying her face between June's butt cheeks and sliding her tongue over her cute little back hole, making her girlfriend let out the most adorable little gasp, quickly followed by a long drawn-out moan of pure pleasure as Chloe then began lapping away at her most forbidden orifice.

In the past Chloe had been big on receiving rim jobs because they were naughty and they just felt so good, but she hadn't actually dished out that many. Things were different with June. Everything was different with June, her stupid feelings pushing her to do things Chloe wouldn't normally do. It might be those feelings clouding her judgement, but Chloe swore that she just had the cutest little butt hole which was practically made to be licked. And more importantly fucked. But she would get there soon enough. For now she just concentrated on giving her precious June a long drawn-out rim job, making her girlfriend constantly let out the most wonderful moans in the process.

While enjoying that wonderful soundtrack Chloe rubbed her face in that cute little butt before moving her hands up so she could pull those cheeks apart and get her tongue deeper into that ass. And that was before she even started officially tongue fucking it. Yes, this was really just getting better access, Chloe taking full advantage of that by beginning to swirl her tongue around that puckered hole as well as up and down it. Then finally she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into June's butt, which was pretty far thanks to the regular poundings she had been giving it, and then began thrusting that tongue in and out, even at one point jacking her head back and forth like she was in a metal concert.

Part of Chloe wanted to do that for hours as a way to punish June, but she just couldn't wait that long to give her girlfriend a proper ass fucking. So after a few minutes of pounding that ass with her tongue Chloe swapped her tongue for her fingers, pushing first one and then two of those digits into June's most intimate hole, which thanks to saliva and the lube was pretty easy. She then pump those fingers in and out, and up and down, and even twirled them around inside June's ass. Whatever it took to stretch out that little fuck hole. Then she pulled her fingers out, slapped that ass and grabbed a firm hold of her cock so she could aim it against her target.

Of course Chloe also ordered, "Spread your cheeks! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, show me that cute little bitch hole I love to fuck."

June obeyed without hesitation, her hands shooting to her cheeks so she could slowly pull them apart and expose her vulnerable holes just like Chloe had trained her to do. She was then waiting a surprisingly long few seconds to slide her cock up and down her ass crack, teasing June so much she actually opened her mouth to complain. But as soon as she did Chloe pushed forward, meaning that the only sound out of June's mouth was of pure pleasure as her girlfriend anally penetrated her with one hard thrust and then just left the head of the strap-on inside her butt for several long seconds. Which was mostly a good thing as it gave June a chance to relax and get used to it, but she had no doubt this was mostly for Chloe's enjoyment.

It was the same story when Chloe finally started stuffing her butt with more strap-on cock. After months with daily ass fuckings, and normally multiple ass fuckings each day, June's now well trained butt was used to this kind of treatment and could take it much harder and faster than this. Yet even during the frequent times that Chloe sodomised her in public her evil roommate insisted on a slow anal penetration so she could savour 'forcing' this ultra forbidden act upon the sweet and innocent June Corbin. Which was a little annoying, but at times like this June chose to concentrate on the good things about the slow butt stuffing.

Like despite how much she might swear otherwise this was a sign of just how much Chloe cared about her and didn't want to hurt her. And how much this incredibly twisted act please Chloe, which was what June craved to do above all else. But perhaps most importantly June just loved everything about getting ass fucked. Which was crazy. Or more accurately just another crazy thing about her new life. Because she had been so distinctly convinced she would hate this unnatural use of her body, yet she was almost as responsible for how regularly she was sodomised, both indirectly by wearing tight clothes and bending over a lot, and directly by whispering dirty things into Chloe's ear.

Perhaps the most humiliating part was that June even enjoyed the uncomfortable stretching of her rectum as it struggled to remember it was Chloe's personal fuck passage, and the fact that she got off on such humiliation. Part of it was because of the promise of greater pleasure to come, and the whole thing made her feel like a giant slut, but honestly June just enjoyed it because she was so utterly and completely submitting to Chloe. Of course it had nothing on the overwhelming pleasure that came when she finally had that cock completely up her butt were it belonged and Chloe was using her like the greedy little anal whore she had become, June first beginning to cry out with pure pleasure, then she used her words.

Chloe loved nothing more than to watch June's cute little butt hole taking her dick, especially when her sweet, delicate snowflake was spreading her cheeks to provide the perfect display of that poor little forbidden hole stretching for her strap-on. It was practically enough to make Chloe drool with lust and delight, the brunette unable to take her eyes off that wonderful sight throughout anally penetrating the blonde, or when the sodomy officially got underway. The only real pause was Chloe closing her eyes and letting out a little whimper when her thighs finally came to rest against June's butt cheeks, announcing that she had buried the full length of her cock deep within the bowels of the other girl.

That pause was brief, Chloe opening them again and growling as she began to pump her hips back and forth, meaning she got to watch her dick pumping in and out of June's ass hole while her precious roommate's sounds of enjoyment became increasingly loud. Which was really saying something, because it sounded deafening in the mostly silent room before, but now they alone would have been enough to make Chloe grinned sadistically. And then to make things even better June started to literally tell her how much she was loving being butt fucked, and how much she loved Chloe, and most importantly of all how she wanted more.

"Oh Chloe! Fuck me Chloe, mmmmm, fuck my ass!" June moaned happily, "I love it up the ass. I can't believe how much I love it up the ass. Oooooooh yesssssss, oh Chloe, you made me love it! Love it up my ass! Ohhhhhh fuck, you remember baby? How nervous I was when you popped my anal cherry? I made such a fuss, but now I wish I bent over and spread my cheeks like this on the first day I moved in. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmm, I wish on my very first day in Apartment 23, in our Apartment, I bent over and gave you the hole that was always meant to be yours. Oh God Chloe, I love it when you fuck that ass! I love it so much! Oh God, and I love you. Oh Chloe, I love you so much, mmmmm yesssssss, fuck my ass, oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me!"

If it had been anyone else the declarations of love would have been a total moment killer, and under other circumstances Chloe would pretend they were. But not whenever she was butt fucking June. No, she couldn't pretend to hate those words, because she was too busy not tearing June's ass hole apart with every ounce of her strength. Of course that would bring a premature end to this wonderful heaven, and Chloe wasn't ready for that. And she never would be. Because this was her idea of pure heaven, not only having sex with June, but doing it in such a twisted and kinky way. A way which June would have never considered before getting together with her.

Perhaps more importantly it was showing June who was boss. Cementing the fact that in their relationship Chloe was very much the dominant top, and June was the submissive little bottom who took it in her bottom. Oh yes, June was taking it in her corn-fed bottom, Chloe still transfixed by her strap-on pumping in and out of her girlfriend's most forbidden of holes, which was still on perfect display thanks to June spreading her cheeks and proving just how good she looked when she was face down. And proving that she was Chloe's bitch. A bitch's bitch. Oh yes, Chloe might be the bitch of Apartment 23, but June was her bitch, the bitch's bitch of Apartment 23, which suddenly became vital for Chloe to remind June of that fact.

"Take it! Take it bitch! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, take it in your corn-fed ass!" Chloe taunted gleefully, occasionally smacking June's ass to emphasise her words, especially towards the end, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, take it like the bitch you are! Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, I might be the Bitch in Apartment 23, but you're the other kind of bitch. I'm awesome, and you're just a submissive little slut. My slut! Mmmmm yesssss, you're just my submissive little butt slut! My fucking ass whore! My anal loving bitch! Oh yeah June, tell me what you are! Tell me you're my bitch! A bitch's bitch! The Bitch's Bitch in Apartment 23! Fucking say it bitch!"

"Yes! I'm your bitch! I'm a bitch's bitch! The Bitch's Bitch in Apartment 23!" June cried out, in between yelps of pain as Chloe practically spanked her again, this time while butt fucking her, "I am so your bitch!"

"And the rest!" Chloe demanded.

"I'm... I'm your submissive little slut!" June parroted, struggling to remember what Chloe had said, "I'm your submissive little butt slut! Your fucking ass whore! Your anal loving bitch! Ohhhhhh Gooooodddddd, I'm anything you want me to be. I'm yours Chloe, oooooooh fuck, all yours!"

"Damn right you are! Mmmmm, especially this ass!" Chloe grinned, smacking June's ass extra hard, "That's mine, right?"

"Yes! Yesssssssss, mmmmmm fuck, my ass is yours! All yours!" June moaned, "Mmmmmm, you own my ass! It's yours to fuck whenever you want. Mmmmm, my butt hole is your personal fuck hole."

"That's because you're mine, and your corn-fed ass was made for fucking!" Chloe growled, "Say it!"

"My, my corn-fed ass was made for fucking." June whimpered.

"Good, now get on all fours like the bitch you are and bounce that ass back at me." Chloe ordered smiling as June obeyed, and then chuckling as she obeyed her next orders, "Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, that's a good little doggy. Now bark for me. Bark for your owner you little bitch! Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh June, prove that you're my little bitch by acting like a little bitch! Oh God June, that's it! Oh fuck!"

June was only too happy to take her hands off her cheeks, lift herself up onto all fours and start pushing herself back against the invading thrusts. To be fair, even the prudish version of herself would have happily done that, albeit with a man's penis inside her vagina instead of her girlfriend's strap-on in her ass. But she would have never said those things about herself before, and certainly not barked and panted like a dog, which should have been weird and off-putting, but somehow it wasn't. At least for June. Which was a testament to how much Chloe had broken her. Or fixed her, depending on your perspective. Either way this perverted humiliation only added to her pleasure, and at least in this blissful moment, June was completely shameless about it.

Sure, there were still times when she was embarrassed, like when her parents came to visit, and Chloe told them with a smile on her face how she likes it up the ass, and June can take her biggest strap-ons up there. But even that humiliation had some weirdly positive effect, at least afterwards, and it was more than worth it for the ecstasy June was now feeling. Or the ecstasy she would feel when Chloe made her cum. Or from just about anything they did together, for that matter, but in this moment it was hard for June to think about anything else but anally induced orgasms, mostly because she was trying to hard not to receive hers early. Or to beg for them too quickly, as she wanted to enjoy Chloe sodomising her for as long as possible. And more importantly she knew just how much Chloe loved it.

Ultimately though June just couldn't take it any more and she pleaded, "Harder! Please Chloe, ram my ass harder! Mmmmm, slam fuck it as hard as you can! Oh God Chloe, destroy my ass hole! Fucking wreck my corn-fed ass and make me cum! Please? I need it! Oooooooh, I need it now! I need to cum. Please Chloe, make your bitch cum!"

"You wanna cum little doggy, huh?" Chloe taunted, "Mmmmm, then help me. Come on June, slammed that corn-fed ass back at me! Oh fuck, yessssssss, that's it, mmmmmm, I'm going to wreck this ass! You hear me June? I'm going to wreck your little ass hole and leave it gaping wide open! If you don't beat me to it you little whore!"

The moment she had permission June increase the pace of her thrusts, pushing herself right up to the edge of orgasm in what felt like a matter of seconds. Which cause Chloe to laugh cruelly, and provide a little more verbal encouragement as June became increasingly incoherent. But then just as June thought she was going to have to make herself cum Chloe suddenly exploded with a series of powerful thrusts which sent June crashing over the edge of that powerful climax she had been craving. Then of course it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Chloe effortlessly fucked her through her orgasms and reminded June that her crazy roommate could literally get away with anything and she would still love her.

More importantly for this precious moment, June would be totally devoted to her. Oh yes, June meant every single word she just said, and more. Even the words of ownership. Because it was so wrong, but June felt like she was literally Chloe's property, and in that moment she wanted to be nothing else. Especially because she knew she was the one piece of property that Chloe truly cared about, and took care of, the thought making her smile widely with twisted happiness. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while as her mind melted away from the intensity of the ecstasy she was receiving, June cumming so much now it felt like one continuous orgasm.

Chloe knew that similar ecstasy awaited her whenever she allowed herself to go over the edge, much like the pleasure she'd received in the past. Except of course, she'd been waiting for partners to get her there, which wasn't even quite equal to the pleasure she was receiving now, and she hadn't even cum yet. God, what had loved done to her? Because she wanted to believe it was just the extremely kinky sex, but this wasn't close to the physical pleasure she could receive. No, physically this was just her clit being constantly bashed by something within the harness, and maybe the pleasant weight of June's meaty cheeks against her thighs. Although the pain of putting so much energy into a fuck was tiresome, and she would never have put this much energy into making someone else feel good before.

Of course June had turned her entire world upside down, ending with Chloe relentlessly violating this wonderful woman's ass hole with a giant strap-on just to get them both off. And it was better than anything else she'd ever had with all those people who didn't mean anything to her. Which was why it felt necessary to Chloe's sanity, or maybe even survival, to drill the idea into June's head that this was where she belonged. This was her rightful place. She was born to be Chloe's personal fuck hole. Oh yes, June was an orifice for her pleasure, something which gave them both pleasure. That gave them purpose. That gave Chloe purpose. Yes, what went unsaid was that while June belonged to Chloe, Chloe belonged to June just as much. If not more.

That was the thought that went through Chloe's mind when she could no longer hold herself back and she came wonderfully hard. Oh yes, the constant bashing against her clit, the sheer joy of sodomising June and although those thoughts in her head meant it was just too much for Chloe to take in she had the kind of satisfying climaxes that she could only have when anally taking June Colburn. To be fair part of that was Chloe being able to power through her first climax, and the next ones, continuing to pound June's ass hole even after her girlfriend collapsed in exhaustion. And more impressively, several minutes later when Chloe could no longer keep herself upright and she too collapsed down on top of June's sweaty body.

The moments before that had been truly epic, Chloe finding a second wind as thanks to her firm grip on June's waist her precious girlfriend truly became nothing but an ass for her to fuck as the other girl collapsed face down, Chloe adoring the way that she was keeping June's ass in the air just to get herself off. But as awesome as she was Chloe didn't have unlimited stamina, and ultimately she was forced to collapse down onto June, and even stop the butt fucking all together. Although it wasn't long after that Chloe began kissing the soft sweaty flesh beneath her, paying extra attention to June's shoulders and neck so she could mark what was rightfully hers, which was a perfect way to end a perfect butt wrecking. That, and a few loving words...

"Who's my bitch!" Chloe growled into June's ear.

"Me. I'm your bitch." June sighed with a blissfully happy smile on her face.

Chloe savoured that response briefly, before demanding, "Prove it."

June then cried out as Chloe suddenly got up onto all fours, pulling the big strap-on dildo out of June's ass in the process, leaving her battered back hole to feel horribly open, empty, and worst of all unloved. Oh God, June was actually missing the feeling of a cock in her ass. She could have never imagined such a thing, but even in her exhaustion June found herself wanting to beg for Chloe to put it back in. Not to go back to fucking her, just so she could feel Chloe inside her again. And on top of her. And kissing her neck. Yes, June had particularly loved those last two thing. But, knowing what Chloe wanted from her and feeling an overwhelming urge to give it to her after those amazing orgasms, June reached back and pulled her ass cheeks apart, exposing just how gaped her butt was. Which of course made June blush.

Then June blushed even more as Chloe taunted her, "Mmmmm yeahhhhh, that's a pretty little corn-fed booty which has been put in it's place. Mmmmm, and been reminded of who it belongs too. Ohhhhh yeahhhhh June, you're mine! And now you and your amazing ass knows it!"

To emphasise her words Chloe gave June's butt a firm slap, causing her to cry out again, but then June teased, "I'm a bitch's bitch?"

"Yeah you are!" Chloe giggled with delight, giving June's behind another slap before allowing herself to fall on her back next to her girl and push things even further, "You're my anal loving bitch. And you know what else? You're my ATM loving bitch! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, get over here bitch! Get over here and go ass to mouth! Mmmmm fuckkkkkk yesssssss!"

Again obeying like the well-trained bitch she was June let go of her cheeks, crawled in between Chloe's legs and wrapped her lips around the dildo which had just pummelled the deepest part of her butt. And then she moaned. She actually fucking moaned from tasting the deepest part of her own butt on a strap-on cock. God, June still couldn't believe this was her life, and how happy all of this made her. Especially at knowing she was so thoroughly pleasing Chloe, who of course continued gleefully providing commentary and even reached down to stroke June's hair as the once innocent blonde started bobbing her head up and down the ass flavoured dick.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh, suck it June! Suck my dick!" Chloe laughed wickedly, her eyes fixed to the pretty blonde head in between her legs bobbing up and down her strap-on, "Suck that big dick clean of your own ass cream you nasty little bitch! Yeahhhhhh, get every drop. Mmmmmm, every fucking drop, oooooooh fuckkkkkk! That's so hot and nasty. Where did you learn to be so nasty June, huh? A sweet little corn-fed thing like you? Did someone corrupt you June? Turn you into a dirty little whore? Their whore? Huh? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I bet someone turned you into their cock sucking whore, and I bet they love it."

Just about avoiding the urge to roll her eyes June concentrated on sucking the strap-on. That was easy at first when it was covered with her ass cream, and she was just focusing on the first few inches, as that was easy and gave her a chance to savour the flavour that she had grown to crave. But very quickly she was bobbing her head up and down on the first half of the dildo, which was now pressing against the back of her mouth and fully clean. Meaning she had the clear choice of quitting while she was ahead, or trying to take more like Chloe had trained her to do, and clearly so desperately wanted. Which Chloe was only too happy to remind her.

"God yes June, deep throat it!" Chloe encouraged gleefully, her grinned becoming almost painfully wide as she gently but firmly pushed down on June's head, "Deep throat my big dick! Take it deep you beautiful woman, oh fuck! Oh fuck yeah, that's it! Take it! Mmmmm, take it down your fucking throat! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, that's my girl! Oh yeah, that's my good little deep throating cock sucker! Oooooooh fuck yeah, suck it! Suck it good while your taking my dick down your little throat. Oh fuck yeah, every inch! Yeahhhhhh, get every single inch down your pretty little throat! Fuck June, I've never been more proud of you."

What was really weird was that June felt proud of herself for it. And in a way, it was a sign of their relationship. Chloe was the one who had taught her to deep throat, after all. Before they got together it wasn't a skill June would have ever needed with her ex-fiancé, but she definitely needed it with the types of dildos that Chloe liked a strap around her waist, including this one, and it was extremely thrilling to be able to take every inch. Which was a recent development, and June was still choking and gagging violently towards the end, but with a lot of effort she was able to stuff the entire length down her throat, and thus give it a thorough cleaning. Of course while the ass cream itself was enough for a reward June normally got another, and this time was no exception.

That reward was Chloe eventually pulling June up into a kiss, and then in what Chloe thought of as a moment of weakness, whispered against her lips, "God June, I love you."

"Urgh, lady boner killer!" June teased, calling back to how their night began.

"Bitch." Chloe laughed, punching June playfully in the arm.

"Uh-huh." June happily agreed, "I'm a bitch's bitch. And I love you too, bitch."


End file.
